<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Replica by Pieceofship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994665">A Perfect Replica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship'>Pieceofship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android AU, Androids, Multi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mention of death and terminal illness, this is not a happy fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was what Sakura Oogami had ordered, and that was what she got. She had told the company in great detail and provided them with as many references as she could think of to ensure he would look exactly like him. She hasn’t even touched the instructions or the other gadgets and whatnots that came along with him. She was too memorized by his appearance alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura oogami/Kenshiro, Sakuraoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Replica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Perfect Replica </p><p>That was what Sakura Oogami had ordered, and that was what she got. She had told the company in great detail and provided them with as many references as she could think of to ensure he would look exactly like him. She hasn’t even touched the instructions or the other gadgets and whatnots that came along with him. She was too memorized by his appearance alone.</p><p>Sakura had unfortunately grown accustomed to seeing Kenshiro so sickly thin with his hair faded to a pale white, that if it wasn’t for the photographs she possessed and her memories of them together, the very idea of him being healthy once would seem impossible to think about. But that healthy Kenshiro now didn’t just exist solely in the photographs and in memories anymore. She was scared to touch him, and she had been staring at him for well over an hour now, maybe longer. Her eyes kept lingering on the android, unable to part her gaze anywhere else for fear he would disappear if she was to even so much as blink. </p><p>Kenshiro’s thinning white hair was replaced with thick dark locks, all the weight and muscle mass he lost was gained back and filled out his white gi like it used to. The tired bags under his eyes were nowhere to be seen, and for the first time in a long time he didn’t have an iv or other medical equipment hooked up to him. He wasn’t stuck in a hospital, there were no unnerving beeps of monitors or hospital staff coming in and out of his room. It was just them, for the first time in a long time. </p><p>Sakura could have stared at the android forever, but that wasn’t an option. She didn’t spend a bundle to just look at a healthy Kenshiro. Her blue eyes finally shifted from her android in the box to the other contents inside. Some chargers, a custom voice chip she paid extra for, and a seemingly endless pile of instructions ranging from how to install the voice chip to his many features, such as his alarm clock settings to turning him into a wifi router. She couldn’t have cared less for any of those features, for now, all Sakura wanted to do was figure out how to activate him.</p><p>After messily fumbling around with seemingly endless stacks of pamphlets, she eventually managed to find one that was directed towards the most basic functions of the android. </p><p>She carefully read the pamphlet, paying close attention to the part about turning your android on.</p><p>Using the charger provider, plug the power adapter into an electrical outlet. Then plug the connecter into your android. It will take twenty-four hours for your android to charge completely and activate.</p><p>A full day? She couldn’t help but find herself annoyed at having to wait an extra day to activate her droid. But at the same time, a whole day gave her more time to process this. As bittersweet as it was, the waiting period was probably for the best. It gave her a full day to go over each and every instruction manual that came with her order. Not to mention Sakura had arranged for the android to be delivered in the early hours of the day, meaning he would be completely charged by the time she woke up the next morning.</p><p>Her hand reached into the box, accidentally brushing against his white gi. Even the fabric felt exactly the same. Sakura fished the charger out of the box, finding it almost comical it resembled a basic phone charger so strongly. After untangling the charger, she needed to find the outlet on her droid. </p><p>Rather than take to the mountain of papers the company had given her, Sakura decided to find the outlet on him on her own. Firstly, because there were too many papers to properly keep track off. Secondly, she needed to get used to physically handling her android. And lastly, she wanted to ensure they got each and every detail correct. </p><p>First, she decided to inspect his chest, primarily because she wanted to see if they remembered to add the scars he had. Sakura’s hands carefully worked at pulling at the neckline of the gi in search of an outlet. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin she immediately retracted it. It... it felt like normal human flesh. Although colder than expected, it felt so real. </p><p>Once the shock wore off as to how lifelike her android was, she took a deep breath and returned to inspecting his chest. Discovering the company remembered the details she requested, his chest had thin and light, but still visible scars etched on his chest. But not only that, there was a small slot, followed by a number above it.</p><p>11037 </p><p>“That must be your factory number,” Sakura said aloud to herself. </p><p>The slot was probably for his voice chip or another gadget he came with, but that was unimportant at the moment, Sakura was in search of an outlet on the android. She couldn’t see any visible outlets on him, so she suspected that it must have been hidden somewhere underneath his clothes. </p><p>It felt disrespectful to be doing this, but leaving him inactive to collect dust wasn’t an option for her. So she began her search, which wasn’t as dreadfully awkward as she thought it was going to be. Sakura was fortunate enough to find the outlet was located on his hip.</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief, she would probably never hear the end of it if his outlet was located somewhere less modest. Now all there was left to do was plug him in and wait until he was fully charged. </p><p>Her lips formed a straight line. Plugging him in and just leaving him still lying in his box felt wrong. She couldn’t do that, he deserved better. </p><p>Sakura gingerly picked him up in her arms. He had a bit of weight to him like she supposed all androids did, but it wasn’t as heavy as a human or how Kenshiro used to be while he was healthy. But something like that was out of her control, the company could only do so much to replicate Kenshiro perfectly. But this android was perfect enough for her.</p><p>She laid the android down on the bed. The way his eyes were shut and the straight line his lips formed,  he remained still and lifeless. Had it not been for the lack of breathing and the factory number still showing, he could have easily been mistaken as just sleeping like a real human being. </p><p>Once she plugged the charger into an outlet in the wall, she then hooked it up to the android. </p><p>There, now all she had to do was wait a full day and by tomorrow morning he would be activated. She thumbed a lock of her hair as she stared at the android, deciding to get him under the warmth of the covers. Once again she found herself utterly fascinated by how human he felt.</p><p>Soft skin instead of hard steel, silky hair she could run her fingers through, he was so lifelike. Just as the company advertised. Almost indistinguishable from an actual human.</p><p>Sakura found herself reaching forward and taking the android’s hand, surprised by how flexible his limbs and fingers were even when he was currently deactivated.</p><p>“I have no doubt that if you could see me now you would be deeply disappointed in me, Kenshiro,” Sakura spoke aloud, carefully bending the android’s fingers so they intertwined with hers. </p><p>”My grief over losing you is no excuse to act so selfishly and insult your very existence by doing this.” she repositioned his hand and bend his fingers to caress her face. “You were given six months to live and you surpassed that. Fighting your disease long enough to see me graduate, for that I am grateful.” she dragged his palm across her cheeks. </p><p>“But you of all people should know even I have a maiden’s heart.” she sighed. “No, that’s no excuse for what I’m doing. I apologize...” Sakura shut her eyes. </p><p>“I...I don’t know what to say. I know this is wrong, but it’s wrong for all the rights reasons. I can only hope when I inevitably meet you in the afterlife and beg for your forgiveness, you will grant me that... even after this.” she let go of the android’s hand, gently setting it down. </p><p>Despite her normal routine of intense physical training and how she always hated going without it, for once she didn’t mind. It was still so early in the day, even with the warm summer weather the mornings always had a slight chill. Rather than warm up her body by training like she always did, she returned under the warm covers of her bed. </p><p>Once again she repositioned him, rolling him onto his side so he was facing her back. From there she took an arm and draped it around her. Sakura shut her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep for an extra hour or so.</p><p>....</p><p>Sakura spent the rest of the day inside, something she never once did unless she was forced too or was ill. She read each and every instruction about her android, from the basic to the more advance features that seemed rather excessive. Honestly, you could turn them into a radio.</p><p>She couldn’t sleep, something unheard of from her since her usual routine of working out and how she went to bed at a reasonable time unlike her friends, usually made sleeping easy. But not that night. Sakura ended up taking a sleeping aid, something she took only when she was flying to other countries that had a very different time zone for competitions. </p><p>And within the hour she dozed off for the night, waking early in the morning. </p><p>The first thing she did was rolled over and check on her android, he remained unmoving and completely still. Was he fully charged or did she have to wait an extra hour or so? Her eyes darted over to the clock on her nightstand, it was a good hour passed the time she originally first started charging him. So he should be ready to be activated now.</p><p>Sakura got out of bed and reached back onto the box to fish out the voice chip. According to the instructions, once the android was fully charged all you had to do next was insert the voice chip to activate the android. </p><p>“Please don’t say they forgot it,” she begged, digging through the pile of papers and whatnot, trying to feel around for the chip. Sakura already spent a bundle getting a custom one and not to mention the hassle it took to find a video of Kenshiro speaking to provide the company with a sample. </p><p>Relief immediately washed over her as she managed to find the voice chip. There, crisis averted. She held the chip between her fingers, it was so small. Yet it was all she needed to provide her personal droid with life. </p><p>She took a deep breath and returned her attention to the android, who was as still unmoving and lifeless. Sakura once again located the slot for the chip right under his factory number. Holding the tiny square chip between her fingers, she gently pushed it into the slot.</p><p>There was a faint sound of the android’s mechanical insides starting up filling up the already quiet room. Sakura’s heart raced as seconds passed, finding herself unable to blink as she waited for the android to officially activate.</p><p>Without a warning, his eyes opened in an instant, startling Sakura at first. They were exactly the same shade of grey as Kenshiro’s, and for the first time in far too long she was staring deeply into them.</p><p>The android blankly stared back for a few quick seconds before eventually slowly sitting up.</p><p>“I am an android created by Towa Group, factory number 11037.”  the way he spoke, it sounded just like Kenshiro despite the more ‘robotic’ tone lingering that accompanied his voice. “How may I serve you?”</p><p>Sakura grabbed another instruction manual she left on her nightstand and quickly browsed through it.</p><p>’To name your android, state that you wish to name or rename it. The droid will then record whatever name you decide to say, remember to speak clearly.’</p><p>“I wish to name you,” Sakura spoke.</p><p>“Making adjustments in memory, please say the name you wish to call me.”</p><p>“Kenshiro.”</p><p>“You wish to name me Can’t Heal Row?”</p><p>“No, Kenshiro.”</p><p>“You wish to name me Can She Toe?”</p><p>Sakura held back a frustrated sigh. “Kenshiro,” she said a third time.</p><p>“You wish to call me Kenshiro?” </p><p>“Yes, that is whatI wish to call you.” </p><p>The android nodded. “From this moment on, I shall introduce myself as Kenshiro.”</p><p>This was selfish, this was unhealthy, this was insane, it was the furthermost thing Sakura should be doing to cope with the real Kenshiro’s death. </p><p>As a child there was a lake she frequently swam in as a child during the summer. A few family friends and other adults training under her father’s watch had children of their own, so they took them to the lake often. There was this game she and the other children played, they would submerged their heads underwater and hold their breath, having contests to see who could stay underwater the longest. Sakura always managed to win, but it was always right after the second to last child emerged out from under the water. </p><p>She haven’t played that game since she was a child, though she had done similar exercises for her training. But that feeling of craving air while underwater as a child seemed so much different when she was younger compared to now. When she was younger it was much more harder to hold her breath, it put more of a strain on herself and made her feel like she was drowning. But that feeling when she resurfaced and got her first breath of fresh air after being without for so long...</p><p>Sakura reaches forward and took ‘Kenshiro’s’ hand.</p><p>When Kenshiro died she was drowning, and this android was now her air.</p><p>....</p><p>“Do you know anything about martial arts?” Sakura inquired, watching Kenshiro as he explored his surroundings to analyze them.</p><p>“No, by default most androids are only knowledgeable in things like basic housework as,” Kenshiro explained. “But I could download the knowledge to hold a conversation with you if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Sakura nodded. “Yes, I would like that.” fighting was what brought her and Kenshiro together after all. </p><p>“Then I will begin to download as much information on the subject, master.”</p><p>“Sakura. Please, just call me Sakura.”</p><p>“Very well, I shall start the download now, Sakura.” </p><p>The feeling she had when Kenshiro used her name was a mixture of joy and heartache. To hear him say her name and speak after months of losing him to his illness made her heart flutter. But on the other hand, her name was the last thing the real Kenshiro had said before passing. </p><p>Sakura didn’t have long to dwell on that, a hungry growl from her stomach snapped her back into reality. When was the last time she ate?  She remembered doing up a quick egg over rice the day before at some point, but that was it. </p><p>“Would you like me to do up something for you to eat?” Kenshiro offered.</p><p>“No, I can do up something for myself,” Sakura reassured, mentally scolding herself for not remembering to eat properly the day before. </p><p>She made her way over to the kitchen and opened up her fridge. Aside from a pitcher of water and a carton of eggs, there wasn’t much. Sakura mentally scolded herself a second time, she usually did her grocery shopping around the time the android was delivered. And all the excitement and anxiety upon his arrival caused her to neglect her shopping. </p><p>Holding back a sigh, Sakura shut the fridge. It wasn’t like her to be so forgetful towards her own needs, her training required her to take care of herself and be very in tune with her body. This definitely wasn’t something she was going to make a habit out of. </p><p>“Kenshiro, I have some errands I need to run.” Sakura began. “Would you like to accompany me on them?”</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” he answered.</p><p>“Yes, I would enjoy your company.” </p><p>The thought of taking Kenshiro out in public without fully understanding his controls was admittedly a bit worrying to her, androids were expensive and there were a few cases where some were stolen or damaged. But Sakura didn’t want to part from him yet. </p><p>So with the pros outweighing the cons, they ventured outside together.</p><p>At first, all the odd glances from people caused some level of anxiety, but that was until she remembered no one could tell Kenshiro was an android at first glance. And they wouldn’t know unless he talked and they heard his robotic tone, not to mention his clothing kept his factory number hidden. The odd stares were just from how they easily towered over the majority of people in terms of height and muscle. </p><p>The trip to the store was primarily uneventful, she filled her cart with what she needed and paid. It wasn’t long before the two of them were out again, carrying plastic bags looking like any old couple running errands. But even with the errand done, Sakura didn’t quite feel like going home just yet. Kenshiro spent years cooped up in a hospital, she didn’t want him cooped up in her home as well. </p><p>Despite androids not needing food to function, Sakura decided to pop into a small cafe that she and Aoi often went to buy donuts and other pastries. </p><p>“And anything for you, sir?” the worker behind the counter asked Kenshiro, getting the pastry Sakura ordered out of the display case and onto a plate.</p><p>“Androids have no need to eat,” Kenshiro answered, catching the worker off guard temporarily. </p><p>“R-right.” The worker answered, handing the plate to Sakura. Muttering something about droids while he did up her coffee.</p><p>She and Kenshiro got comfortable in a booth in the back, wanting to avoid any more judgemental stares. A lot of people were still uneasy about the creation of androids and allowing the public to access them, despite their code not allowing for them to harm a person. Some feared they would develop a conscious and start to feel emotions, leading to an android uprising that was often portrayed in fictional media. </p><p>Once again equally ridiculous and impossible, it was just fear from an overused plotline. But there were still people who believed androids were a threat, it wasn’t uncommon to hear about an android taking a brick or baseball bat to the face. It reminded her of the effect the movie ‘Jaws’ had on the shark population. She could only hope with her presence that no one would dare attack Kenshiro. </p><p>She sipped her coffee and glanced at Kenshiro, who remained seated and staring at her.</p><p>“What other features do you have?” Sakura asked.</p><p>“All androids are equipped with knowledge of cleaning, cooking, childcare and basic first aid,” Kenshiro answered.</p><p>“Could you learn more?”</p><p>“I certainly could if you permitted me to download it into my memory.” </p><p>“Like you said you did earlier today?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, though martial arts is a wide subject. It will take me a considerable amount of time to download all the knowledge on the subject. Though if you wish for an android that can learn much faster, might I suggest another model? More precisely-“</p><p>“No,” Sakura said firmly, reaching across the table to take hold of his hand. “I want you.” </p><p>She couldn’t help but smile. A long time ago holding hands with Kenshiro in a cafe was seemingly impossible with his declining health, but now it was almost like they were a normal everyday couple.</p><p>“I am pleased to hear you are satisfied,” Kenshiro said. </p><p>He sounded so off. It was still Kenshiro’s voice, but the robotic tone lingering alongside it and the way he spoke... maybe Sakura could look into android speech patterns, surely there was one out there he could download to sound more like him. </p><p>“Sakura?” </p><p>She was snapped out of her train of thought when the familiar voice of Aoi caused her to look away from Kenshiro. Aoi stood there, blue eyes wide as she stared at her and Kenshiro. But she wasn’t alone, next to her was Toko... or of as this moment Genocider Syo, judging by the red tint in her eyes and long tongue that creepily hung out of her mouth. </p><p>Aoi’s mouth hung open as she kept her gaze locked onto her and Kenshiro, it wasn’t helping that Sakura had Kenshiro’s hand interlocked with her, making the unintentional encounter even more awkward. Then there was Syo...</p><p>Unlike Aoi, the infamous serial killer didn’t lack words or stood there in silent shock. Much to Sakura’s dismay, she was very vocal about her ownership of her android.</p><p>“No way! You got one of those sex robots!” Syo crackled loud enough for everyone else in the cafe to hear.</p><p>“First off, he is an android, not a robot,” Sakura said through gritted teeth, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise in her cheeks. “Secondly, I did not get him for perverted intentions.” </p><p>“But he can do that, can’t he?” Syo inquired as to her red eyes locked onto Kenshiro, who remained completely unfazed from Syo’s usual perverse habits.”Well!? Can you fuck?!”</p><p>“Due to popular demand, many androids such as myself are designed with a function that provides intercourse,” Kenshiro answered, much to Sakura’s embarrassment. </p><p>“I knew it!” Syo laughed. “Does he vibrate too? I bet he vibrates!” she stepped closer to Kenshiro. “Hey, do you vibrate?”</p><p>“Don’t answer that.” Sakura immediately said just as Kenshiro opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Oh! You know what this means?!” Syo’s wicked grin grew wider as she glanced at Aoi. “We can finally kink shame Sakura!” </p><p>“Enough!” Sakura glared daggers at Syo. </p><p>“Awwww, you and cow tits aren’t any fun,” Syo grumbled, taking a step back.</p><p>Sakura let out a sigh and returned her gaze to Aoi, who shuffled awkwardly in her spot. Deciding to try and break the awkward silence, she decided to speak.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Sakura asked. A dumb question, Aoi frequent this bakery for donuts.</p><p>“I was on my way to pick up some donuts and ran into Toko, she sneezed and turned into Genocider Syo,” Aoi explained. “I wanted to make sure she didn’t hurt anyone so I brought her along with me.” her eyes slowly looked at Kenshiro, then back to her. “The real question is... what are you doing?”</p><p>“I went running some errands and decided to stop and eat here,” she answered, sounded rather more defensive than she intended to.</p><p>“Sakura...” Aoi’s tone sounded like a mother lecturing her small child.</p><p>“I know how this looks-“</p><p>“Sakura, you bought an android that looks exactly like your dead boyfriend,” Aoi stated, her lips forming a straight line.</p><p>“Damn, and I thought old gloomy had to piss poor coping mechanisms.” Syo crackled.</p><p>“I know you miss him, he was a great guy,” she began. “but you of all people should know this isn’t healthy.”</p><p>Sakura slowly nodded. “I know,” she visibly tensed.</p><p>Admittedly she hasn’t thought that far ahead when she ordered Kenshiro if her friends ever saw him. At first, Sakura intended to keep the droid hidden in her home, but she couldn’t do that. Hiding him away like her dirty little secret felt so wrong. She knew there was a risk of running into someone she knew, but Sakura wasn’t expecting to deal with that today. And with Aoi of all people...</p><p>Aoi crossed her arms and frowned disapprovingly. “Sakura-“</p><p>“Aoi, I do not wish to spark discourse between us about my choices or morals. Especially with you, I request we drop this,” she spoke, picking at her pastry. </p><p>Aoi let out a defeated sigh. “Fine, but if you wanna talk or something.” she took Syo by the arm. “Come on, let’s get donuts somewhere else.”</p><p>“Awww, but I wanna ask the robot fucker more questions!” Syo whined as Aoi dragged her out of the bakery.</p><p>Sakura let out an exhausted sigh and glanced at Kenshiro, who remained completely unfazed by what took place.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sakura asked, gently gripping his hand tighter.</p><p>“But of course,” he said. “all my hardware is up to date and my system is functioning just like its suppose to.”</p><p>....</p><p>Sakura had no doubt Aoi and Syo told their other friends. She could not fault Aoi, who was most likely seeking someone to express her worries too. But she could already just imagine the lewd things Syo was coming up with to gossip with everyone. </p><p>Her friends were planning on getting lunch together, she has gotten an invitation through text by Aoi. Who she suspected didn’t feel comfortable leaving things the way they did back at the bakery. Sakura thumbed a lock of hair as she watched Kenshiro clean, something she originally was going to do by herself, but Kenshiro offered to help. Having him sit around all day while she did her chores didn’t seem right, and cleaning was something he was already programmed to do. </p><p>Should she bring Kenshiro? She needed to run errands afterwards and his help would be appreciated. Plus she still didn’t want to leave him alone, her friends were probably already informed about him. Would they try and stage some kind of intervention regarding Kenshiro? Avoiding them was out of the question, understanding of her choices or not they were still her friends. And Sakura had no intention of losing them regardless of her questionable choices. </p><p>She shifted her gaze to Kenshiro, who was currently working his way through folding a pile of laundry.</p><p>“Kenshiro,” she began, getting his attention away from the laundry so he could look at her. “I’m going to meet up with some friends for lunch, would you care to join me?”</p><p>“Is that an order?”</p><p>“I would like you to come.”</p><p>“Then I shall come.”</p><p>....</p><p>“Toko, you’re beauty compares to no one in the world- no, the universe!” Byakuya announced, holding Toko’s hand.</p><p>“Oh stop it...” Toko giggled dreamily, her cheeks were a rosy pink. </p><p>Have it not been for the robotic tone in ‘Byakuya’s’ voice, Sakura would have never guessed he was an android.</p><p>“As you command.” the Byakuya looking android said, letting go of her hand, but Toko was quick to grab it again.</p><p>“No,no,no,no. Please, keep going.” Toko ordered.</p><p>“What is going on?” Sakura asked, getting herself settled in the booth alongside her friends, Aoi, Makoto, Mondo, Yasuhiro, Toko and apparently an android version of Byakuya.</p><p>“Isn’t he perfect?” Toko gushed. “I mean, he’ll never compare to the real one, but this is good for practicing being a girlfriend and future wife to the real Byakuya.” she sighed dreamily. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”</p><p>“Probably because you and Sakura had some sanity left before androids became a thing.” Yasuhiro frowned, carefully inching away from the android sitting between him and Toko. “Don’t you know, these droids are gonna develop free will and enslave mankind?!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you actually believe that nonsense.” Sakura fought the urge to groan.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just stating the facts!” he defended. “Besides, have you heard this one’s factory number?” Yasuhiro glared at the Byakuya android. “Go on, tell her!”</p><p>“My factory number is 9666,” he answered.</p><p>“See? Three sixes!” Yasuhiro cried out. “And if you take the nine and flip it around, that makes four sixes, that’s even worst! I’m telling you guys, it’s a bad omen!”</p><p>“Yeah, a bunch of numbers ain’t really what’s concerning me the most about these androids,” Mondo said, glancing over at Kenshiro. “I can get buying one for chores and shit, but what you and Toko are doing... isn’t exactly what I would call healthy.”</p><p>“Says the guy w-who’s diet consists of cheap instant ramen.” Toko scoffed before going back to fawning over her android. </p><p>“Toko I can get, it’s fucking Toko. But you on the other hand...”</p><p>“I came here for lunch, not to be treated to an intervention,”  Sakura stated firmly. </p><p>“So you just want to pretend this is okay?” Aoi asked. </p><p>“I would prefer to drop it, I am aware of what I’m doing and how it looks,” she spoke. “But I ask that you respect my decision and not to spark aggression between us, please.” it all sounded plea for some peace regarding the situation.</p><p>A collective pack of sighs and disapproving looks made their rounds. Sakura picked up the menu in front of her and began to skim through it, trying not to let the tension get to her.</p><p>“So... anyone else gets that email from Chihiro?” Makoto asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“I haven’t checked my email in a while, what did he send?” Sakura asked.</p><p>“He got a partnership with some company and they're having a fundraiser to raise funds for research, Chihiro invited us,” Makoto explained.</p><p>“Oh? What for?”</p><p>“Uhh... androids.” he admittedly sheepishly. “I-I mean considering his work with alter ego it’s not really surprising he’s getting into androids.”</p><p>Sakura dug out her cellphone and went about checking her email. Sure enough, there was one from Chihiro, who excitedly wrote about the event and partnership in great detail. And like Makoto had said, invited them to said fundraiser. </p><p>“I’m not normally one for formal affairs, they make me feel clumsy.”  Sakura began. “But I don’t mind going to support Chihiro.” </p><p>“I feel you on that, Taka is making me wear one of his dad’s old tuxedos,” Mondo complained. “Don’t know how the fuck he’s expecting me to squeeze onto that thing and make it through the night without ripping the sleeves off by accident. As if my father-in-law needs another reason to hate me.” </p><p>“Couldn’t you just rent a tux?” Makoto asked. “That’s what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Taka wants to save money, there’s a house we’re looking at that would be perfect to renovate.” Mondo began. “And the faster we’re out of that apartment the better. It’s too damn small and they don’t allow dogs.”</p><p>“I could run a search for tuxedos for rent within your price range.” Kenshiro offered. “Currently there are three places with the lowest cost of renting a tuxedo depending on the style you want.”</p><p>“Uhh... I guess? I mean if it’s cheap then why not?” Mondo shrugged.</p><p>Sakura watched as Kenshiro went about giving the exact price and location of each shop. She had to hold back a sigh of relief, glad today wouldn’t be the day her questionable purchase of an android would be up for a heated debate.</p><p>Once everyone else placed their order for drinks, the others returned to chatting normally and the subject of androids was dropped, at least until she was conversing with Makoto that overheard Mondo and Toko.</p><p>“Toko, no way in hell are you bringing your weird little android to Chihiro’s event.” Mondo groaned.</p><p>“Why not? We’re allowed to bring a date.” </p><p>“It’s just fucking creepy!” Mondo argued and glanced at the others. “You agree with me on this, right?” </p><p>“Uhh... well Chihiro is raising money for research on androids,” Makoto spoke. “Guess it’s kinda fitting.”</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be rude?” Aoi questioned. “If he’s doing something about his own androids, it seems kinda weird to bring one from a different company.”</p><p>“Towa group is the only one making androids, right?” Makoto asked. </p><p>“M-maybe master should start getting into androids...” Toko said to herself, cheeks flashing red. “It would be an honour to have an android made by his corporation.” she dreamily sighed.</p><p>“I kinda doubt he would sell you one considering...” Yasuhiro gestured towards the Byakuya lookalike. </p><p>“Plus androids ain’t cheap,” Mondo added. “Some dude Taka works with is in debt because he took out a huge ass loan to get one.”</p><p>“Money isn’t an issue when it comes to love.” Toko dismissed. </p><p>“And what of the one you currently have?” Sakura finally spoke up. “It seems wasteful to dispose of a perfectly working android.”</p><p>“I mean... I wouldn’t mind having two Byakuyas.” she giggled. “Three if you count the original.”</p><p>Sakura couldn’t have been more relieved when their food and drinks arrived, she had a sinking feeling she would be the next to be questioned about bringing Kenshiro as her date... which she fully intended to do, admittedly. </p><p>She tucked into her meal, finishing it quickly before flagging down the waitress to pay and leave before she was faced with questions regarding Kenshiro.</p><p>....</p><p>Seeing Toko with her own android did make her curious... Toko and her Byakuya android were rather affectionate towards each other. Sakura’s eyes lingered on Kenshiro as he went about plugging himself up to the charger. They only ever held hands and occasionally Sakura would cuddle up against him when he needed to recharge in bed. </p><p>It wasn’t like Sakura was some mindless perverted, but she knew for a fact she wanted more out of Kenshiro. For starters, she wanted to kiss him without having to taste hospital food or the sour taste of medicine on his lips. </p><p>She sat on the bed next to Kenshiro, glancing at him as he mindlessly stared forward. </p><p>“Kenshiro, what exactly can androids do?” </p><p>The android blinked and turned to her. “As I said, all androids are equipped with the basic knowledge of cooking and cleaning as that is why we are commonly bought for.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. But when we were at the bakery, you mentioned androids could....” she felt so childish, unable to even bring up the subject. Luckily it seemed Kenshiro’s memory function was in order.</p><p>“Have sex?” he finished for her, she nodded. “Yes, due to popular demands the majority of androids models including my own have the functions to provide intercourse. If you would like I could-“</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Sakura quickly cut him off. “I was merely wondering about other forms of physical affection... say if I wanted you to kiss me, could you?”</p><p>“Yes, I could.” </p><p>“And if I were to request you too?”</p><p>“I would.”</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath as she kept her gaze locked onto Kenshiro. “Then I request you to.”</p><p>“Do you have anything specific you want me to do?”</p><p>Sakura paused and thought about it. “Could you cup my face while doing so?” Kenshiro often did so whenever they did kiss. </p><p> “Understood, anything else?”</p><p>“Nothing comes to mind, just do whatever and if I need you to stop I will instruct you to do so.”</p><p>No matter how many times Sakura touched the android, she always found herself amaze at how human he felt. That lifeless coldness he had before activation was long gone, now he felt warm... and natural. </p><p>She could have just made him hold her face forever, just being able to look at Kenshiro without the tired bags under his eyes or his faded snow-white hair made her feel blessed enough. As soon as their lips met Sakura was met with a metallic taste, her first thought was all the medication Kenshiro was often given, but this Kenshiro was an android... his lips having a metallic taste was to be suspected. </p><p>She highly doubted she could get that changed. But for now, she had to be content with the way things were and the sparks flying between them.... quite literally actually.</p><p>A bright flash of white sparks caused Sakura to practically leap backwards from being given the mild but alarming shock.</p><p>“My apologies, it would appear my mouth was damaged during shipping and handling,” Kenshiro said. “Would you like me to file a complaint and book an appointment to get it repaired?”</p><p>“Just booking an appointment to get you repaired will be enough,” she responded,</p><p>“Are you in need of medical assistance?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. It just startled me, that’s all.”  </p><p>“I’ll go set up that appointment for repairs,” Kenshiro said before taking off to make the arrangements.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Sakura preferred mild electrocution to the sour and metallic taste of medicine. </p><p>....</p><p>“I appreciate the help, finding formal attire is always a bit of a challenge for me,” Sakura said, smoothing the bottom of the long strapless black dress Celestia had helped her pick out.</p><p>“Oh, it’s hardly trouble, thanks to my servants I have more free time than I know what to do with.” Celestia smiled. “Speaking of which...”</p><p>“Would either of you care for tea?” a pale android clad in black and red butler attire asked, holding a tray that contained a teapot and two teacups.  </p><p>“Ah, no thank you.” Sakura declined. “But thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“And what of you, lady Celestia?” The android butler asked.</p><p>“But of course, royal milk tea is my favourite.” she smiled as the android then poured her a cup. “Perfectly brewed too, this is why I love androids. Far more skilled than the average butler.” Celestia praised, taking her cup. “Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“I don’t think I would be able to provide an answer, I rarely really use Kenshiro for housework,”  Sakura said. “Being self-sufficient was always a part of my training. Though if Kenshiro offers to help me, I accept his help.”</p><p>“Of course he’s offering to help you, he’s an android it’s what he’s designed to do.” Celestia shook her head. “But at least you let me dress him up.” her scarlet eyes latched onto Kenshiro, out of the gi he wore almost all the time both as a living person and as an android replica, and into a black suit, with his thick hair neatly combed and slicked back. “Another benefit if choosing android servants over humans, they don’t complain about a tag digging into their skin or the fabric being uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Kenshiro is far from my servant, and I kindly suggest you stop comparing him to one.” </p><p>“Well he basically SERVES a purpose of some kind to you, companionship so it seems.” she twirled a raven black lock of hair between her fingers. “But as you request I shall stop for the time being. Plus if I’m not mistaken, our ride is here.”</p><p>....</p><p>The turnout for the charity event was massive, which shouldn’t have surprised Sakura as much as it did considering they had rented such a spacious location that looked like something straight out of a fairytale castle on the inside. </p><p>With her arm locked with Kenshiro’s, she stepped deeper into the room. Frantically searching for a familiar face from the crowd, once with her friends, she could settle down and feel less out of place... assuming they wouldn’t trouble her over her choice of a date.</p><p>“Ah, Sakura!” the soft voice of Chihiro ranged, upon turning around Sakura was instantly met with the programmer himself, dressed smartly in an earthy green tuxedo. “You came!”</p><p>A smile touched her lips, glad it didn’t take long to find someone she knew. “Of course I did, I’m honoured to support you.”</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here, it feels easier doing this when I know a few people,” he explained. “And...oh.” he blinked and his big eyes rested on Kenshiro.</p><p>Sakura tensed, remembering while her friends undoubtedly talked about the existence of her android, not all of them had actually seen Kenshiro up in person. She racked her brain for ideas, the silence between Chihiro and her was growing more uncomfortable as seconds drew on into a solid minute.</p><p>“So, Chihiro what exactly is this purpose behind this fundraiser?” Sakura questioned, breaking the silence between them at long last. “I’m aware it’s android related, but I don’t know much else than that. Are you just creating a new brand of androids for the market or is it something much more advance?”</p><p>“Oh! Well you know my work on alter ego, right?” he inquired, immediately perking up when she brought up the subject. </p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Imagine if alter ego and similar programs weren’t just confined to computers and other mobile devices.”</p><p>“Like an android?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Chihiro grinned. “Not to say the current models aren’t an amazing advancement in technology. They are still fairly new, but just imagine what we could do if we could combine and android and alter ego.”</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me, my knowledge of programming and technology is rather limited compared to yours. But if you don’t mind me asking how would it differ from the androids currently for sale?”</p><p>“I don’t mind you asking, explaining how is actually a big part of this fundraiser.” Chihiro’s grin widen. “And if I’m to be honest, talking about something related to programming makes this event a lot easier. I don’t think I could ever just go up to someone like these people and talk about anything I’m not wholeheartedly confident in.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Sakura took a quick glance at the crowd. She highly doubted any of them would be interested in conversing about protein and physical training. </p><p>“But you see, unlike these droids alter ego has a bit more...” he rubbed his chin in thought. “I suppose freedom might be the right word, aside from being limited to screens. Think about how your android, for example, requires permission to download knowledge or to do certain things, but alter ego can learn from experience and uphold a more natural conversation. To put it simply, think of alter ego, but as an android.” </p><p>She took a moment to ponder it. The first time Chihiro ever showed her alter ego Sakura was amazed by how fluidity she could hold a conversation with the program, the way it responded was so human-like. Sakura took a brief glance at Kenshiro, she spent a fortune and waited so long on him... scaping him like he was nothing was out of the question. She wasn’t going to relive losing him a second time. But the promise of Kenshiro being more lifelike in terms of communication was ever so tempting. Perhaps Chihiro would be willing to install such a feature on Kenshiro? No, she shouldn’t be asking for favours like that. The situation with Kenshiro already made her friends uneasy enough as it is, pushing for an upgrade would undoubtedly spark more conflict. But still...</p><p>“Chihiro,” both Sakura and Chihiro turned around to see Byakuya, the real one. Not the android Toko owned.</p><p>“Ah, Byakuya, you came,” Chihiro spoke. </p><p>“I take it unlike the majority of us you can actually afford and plan to invest in androids?” she asked.</p><p>“That’s rather rich coming from you.” Byakuya took a glance at Kenshiro before returning his gaze back at Chihiro.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re interested in androids, considering what Toko is doing,” Sakura said. </p><p>“It is true what I find her doing is utterly disgusting and the fact an android made in my image for perverse intentions was allowed is highly questionable, but I cannot deny I’ve been dealing with Toko a lot less since she got the android. A bittersweet compromise that I’m begrudgingly willing to endure,” he explained. “Also androids are something I believe will be a great asset to the Togami Empire’s branches.” </p><p>“Oh, well if you have any questions I-I’ll be more than happy to explain.” </p><p>“Of course you do. Come, I want to discuss this project of yours.”</p><p>And before Sakura knew it, Byakuya whisked Chihiro away. Already launching into a conversation regarding the fundraiser’s intentions with androids, leaving just Sakura and Kenshiro. </p><p>Desperate to find someone else she knew, Sakura scanned the area in search of her other friends. Luckily she found Kiyotaka and Mondo in a short span of time, both chatting away and snacking on horderves. </p><p>“Kenshiro, why don’t you go get us- I mean me, a drink?” Sakura requested, remembering that he had no need for drinks and food.</p><p>“Of course, anything specific?”</p><p>“No, anything will do.”</p><p>And with that being said, Kenshiro took off. Truthfully she didn’t want a drink but considering Mondo’s thoughts on Toko bringing her android as a date to this event didn’t go over well, she wanted to avoid conflict. Once Kenshiro was out of sight, she made her way over to them. </p><p>“Hey, Sakura, glad you made it.” Mondo greeted. </p><p>“But of course, I’m more than happy to support my friends.” Sakura smiled. “Through these types of events always make me feel out of place.”</p><p>“I feel you on that. But considering this is all for Chihiro, I don’t mind all that much.” Mondo replied. “Maybe after I and Taka save up for a house, we should look into getting one of those droids. Yours save me from wearing one of my father's in-law’s tux. I would probably have ended up with the sleeves torn off by the end of the night.” </p><p>“Ah, speaking of my father...our couch has one of those pop-up beds, right?”  Kiyotaka asked.</p><p>“I think so, the guy at the yard sale said it did. But I never tried it out,” he answered. “Why?”</p><p>“Well you see... my father is moving in with us,” Kiyotaka confessed.</p><p>“Well you see... my father is moving in with us,” Kiyotaka confessed.</p><p>“What!? Who the fuck decided that?”</p><p>“Language!” Kiyotaka barked. “I know it’s sudden, but he recently sold his house and needs somewhere to stay.”</p><p>“So for a few days until he moves into his new place?”</p><p>“Not, exactly. He sold the house to pay for...” Kiyotaka trailed off, shifting his gaze away from his husband. </p><p>“Pay for what?” Mondo pushed. “More of your grandfather’s debt? I knew it was bad, but is it really necessary to sell his house? Was he getting threats or some shit?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” he reassured. “He needed to sell the house to pay off... something he bought.”</p><p>“What the fuck did he buy that was so important he needed to sell his house for?!”</p><p>“An android.” </p><p>“An android? A fucking android?!”</p><p>“Please, you’re causing a scene-“</p><p>“What the fuck does your dad need an android for?”</p><p>“He got one custom made to look like my mother.” </p><p>The colour drained from Mondo’s face as he stared wide-eyed at Kiyotaka. </p><p>“Are you serious?” he asked, Kiyotaka nodded in confirmation. “He bought an android that looks like your mom? Did you try to talk him out of it or at least return the damn thing?”</p><p>“In the beginning, yes. But...” he trailed off for a moment. “I’ve had dinner with my father and the droid on a few occasions and-“</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re actually okay with him doing this.”</p><p>“I’m not. But...“ he shook his head. “My father refuses to return or sell the android, and under no circumstances will I allow him out on the streets. Besides, you were just saying we should look into getting one.”</p><p>“Yeah, to help around the house and shit. Not to let you and your dad be all delusional!”</p><p>Sakura would have intervened, but she knew if she opened her mouth Mondo wouldn’t think twice about bringing up Kenshiro. As the other party-goers stared as the two argued, Sakura discreetly stepped away from the two. </p><p>She let out a sigh, finding herself once again out of her element and alone in a sea of strangers she had little in common with. Sakura glanced around, odd... Kenshiro should have been back by now. There were quite a few people carrying drinks, so having him get her a drink should have been easy.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Sakura asked another one of the party-goers. “but have you seen a man? About this tall, dark hair and eyes.” </p><p>“You mean that android?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I believe he went outside with someone.”</p><p>Sakura felt her blood run cold. It wasn’t uncommon for Kenshiro to assist others when they when out together, like helping someone cross the street. The version of the android she got allowed that feature and Sakura never saw a point in uninstalling it, it gave him a little more spontaneousness that he desperately lacked. She mentally kicked herself for being naive enough to not think someone might have used that feature for their own greedy advantage. </p><p>But this crowd of people could undoubtedly afford of their android, why bother stealing hers? She didn’t have time to think about it, her heart raced as she dashed out of the building as best she could in the uncomfortable heels Celestia insisted she wear.</p><p>“What a shame.”</p><p>“Yeah, it looks like the more expensive model too.”</p><p>“And it’s definitely a custom one, replacing it ain’t gonna be cheap.”</p><p>Sakura’s heart dropped as she overheard the conversation coming to a crowd. She held her breath as she made her way through the crowd of people, dreading to see what they were all circled around. </p><p>Her stomach twisted, she found herself completely frozen at the sight before her. There was Kenshiro, on the ground with silver metal and high tech bits scattered on the ground. The scene was horrifying, the left side of his face was crudely bashed, revealing his high tech exoskeleton that was hidden underneath his skin. </p><p>“Kenshiro!” she cried out and immediately rush to his side, immediately getting on the ground and cupping his face, being as mindful as she could to the damage done to him. </p><p>But her cries fell onto deaf ears, Kenshiro remained still and lifeless with not even a twitch or flicker of his undamaged side of his face to signal some kind of life.</p><p>....</p><p>“I mean.... technically wouldn’t it be better to replace-“ Kazuichi started.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Sakura responded all too quickly before taking a moment to compose herself. “My apologies, but I cannot.” </p><p>“I get it, but these androids by Towa are pretty complex. I’ve never really worked with them.” </p><p>“I thought you worked with similar technology?”</p><p>“Not exactly, I mean I made Akane a little robot toy of Nekomaro as a gag gift once,” he explained. ”But that it.”</p><p>“So you can’t fix him?”</p><p>“I can try, I know someone who might be able to help me.” he shrugged. “Even if I can’t fix him, I’ve been dying to get my hands on one of these androids to see what’s inside.”</p><p>Sakura held her tongue about that last comment. She was lucky Kazuichi was willing to at least try and repair Kenshiro for a much cheaper price than his original manufacturers. Buying a droid like Kenshiro already put a bit of a financial strain on her, plus she hasn’t expected any added expenses to his upkeep. </p><p>“Thank you, I truly appreciate the effort you’re making,” she said. </p><p>“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best.” he grinned and cracked his knuckles. “In fact, I’ll get started now!” he confidently strode over to Kenshiro, who remained motionless on his workbench. “I’ll call you with any updates,” he said, back turned to her as he faced Kenshiro. “Alright, let’s get started!”</p><p>Sakura took that as her cue to leave, she had no despite to see Kenshiro being worked on. Having seen him be poked and prodded during his time in the hospital was more than enough for her, she didn’t want to be reminded of those days. </p><p>....</p><p>The cold morning autumn air hit her the moment she stepped out of Kazuichi’s garage, a shiver ran down her spine as she button up the last few buttons on her coat to protect herself against the chill. She made a mental note to invest in a scarf for the current fall and upcoming winter weather, maybe a pair of mittens too. </p><p>“Sakura?” the ever so familiar voice of Aoi asked.</p><p>Sakura blinked and turned around, face to face with Aoi.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Aoi asked.</p><p>“I came to drop Kenshiro off to be repaired,” she answered, knowing full well she was venturing into possible dangerous territory with the topic of Kenshiro, but she had an inkling being untruthful Aoi wouldn’t have believed her. “I couldn’t afford repairs by the original company, so seeking out Kazuichi seemed like a good alternative.”</p><p>“Right...” Aoi slowly nodded. “How are you doing? I haven’t seen or heard from you since the charity event?”</p><p>“I... I’ve been better. Kazuichi is skilled, I’m sure he wouldn’t have taken on the task if he didn’t feel equipped too.” That comment was primarily to reassure herself that Kenshiro was in safe hands. </p><p>Aoi shuffled awkwardly. “That’s good, I guess.” she forced a cough. “I’m just running errands.”</p><p>“Then I won’t keep you busy.” </p><p>Sakura turned on her heels to leave but immediately froze upon feeling Aoi gently but firmly grab her arm.</p><p>“Wait! I... I’m in no rush.” Aoi spoke. “And I’m really worried about you.”</p><p>“There is no need to be, but I appreciate your concern.” </p><p>“Please, let's just do something together.”</p><p>Aoi was practically begging her to. And now that she thought about it, going through the rest of the day alone lacked any sort of appeal.</p><p>“Very well, I accept your invitation.” she gave a small smile in hopes to lighten Aoi’s mood.</p><p>Immediately Aoi’s face broke out into a big grin, bouncing back to her usual perkiness.</p><p>“Really?” Aoi asked Sakura who confirm with a nod. “That’s great! It’s been ages since the two of us hung out together!”</p><p>That was unfortunately true. When did they last spend anytime together one on one? Sakura couldn’t recall.</p><p>“Indeed it has been, I apologize but recent events had kept me preoccupied.”</p><p>“Come on, I just have to run to the grocery store real quick to pick up a few things! But once that’s out of the way we can do something fun!” and she wasn’t listening at all, typical Aoi. But it was sweet how excitable she was, so Sakura hardly had room to complain.</p><p>....</p><p>“Sorry about the mess, Mondo is terrible at picking up after himself.” Aoi huffed, kicking off her shoes before setting her grocery bags down. </p><p>“He’s staying with you?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah he and Taka are going through a rough patch,” Aoi explained. “I doubt Taka’s dad being there is helping.” she dug through the bags and pulled out a container of hot chocolate and a bag of mini marshmallows. “I could go for a hot drink right now, you want one?”</p><p>Sakura nodded and sat down on the sofa. “I would, thank you.” hot chocolate did sound nice after being out in the cold. </p><p>Aoi went about doing up two big mugs, topped with a massive handful of miniature marshmallows in each mug. </p><p>“I would add whipped cream, but I forgot to buy it.” she pouted, handing Sakura her mug.</p><p>“Don’t fret, this is delicious as it is.” and she could only handle so much sweetness.</p><p>She smiled and sipped her drink. “So, any plans?”</p><p>“No, I’m actually pretty free.” something that startled her a bit, she typically had tournaments and intense training sessions lined up throughout the week. </p><p>“That’s great, we can go swimming!”</p><p>“In fall?”</p><p>“I know this great indoor heated pool,” Aoi reassured. “Perfect for a relaxing swim or a couple of laps.” she grinned excitedly, downing her hot chocolate in record time before wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Let’s go now!”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?”</p><p>“Well, for starters I don’t have a swimsuit on me.”</p><p>“We can swing by your place and grab it!” Aoi snatched up her car keys off the kitchen table. “Come on, let’s go!” </p><p>She was already racing towards the door, leaving Sakura little choice but to abandon her drink and follow her.</p><p>....</p><p>A quick stop at her place and sure enough they ended up at the indoor pool. The pool was fairly empty aside from the two of them and the odd person here and there. Hardly a surprise given this time of year, swimming was normally the last thing on anyone’s mind even if the pool was a heated one. But of course, that only benefitted the two of them, more space to swim.</p><p>“We basically have the pool to ourselves!” Aoi cheered. “Everyone else is only here for the hot tub.” she grinned. “We don’t gotta worry about hogging lanes, splashing or sharing pool toys!”</p><p>“Looks like it.” Sakura smiled, watching Aoi confidently strode on over to the highest diving board, clearly in her element. </p><p>With a massive grin on her face, she positioned herself to dive and leapt off. Landing into the water with perfect form as expected as the ultimate swimmer.</p><p>“Come in, the water is great!” Aoi yelled out at her before swimming off to do a couple of laps.</p><p>Sakura chuckled to herself, deciding to get in the water before Aoi got out of the pool and dragged her in the pool herself. She made her way over to the diving boards, choosing the ones in the more medium heights seeing as it’s been far too long since she went swimming. She positioned herself and least off the board and into the water below. She emerged from the water, moving the wet clumps of her hair out of her face.</p><p>Before she could even blink, Aoi swam up to her. A joyous grin on her face as always whenever Aoi went swimming.</p><p>“Come on, let’s do some laps!” before Sakura could even get another word out she swam off.</p><p>Typical Aoi, she chuckled to herself. </p><p>Even with Sakura’s immerse strength Aoi still managed to surpass her swimming abilities and practically swim circles around her. Hardly a surprise in all honestly Sakura’s skill set was better suited for land and Aoi was the ultimate swimmer. But she did not mind. The companionship Aoi offered and how refreshing the water was its own reward. </p><p>But even they could swim leisurely, soon they left they lanes and opted for a more playful approach for swimming. A personal favourite was Aoi getting one of the colourful inflatable pool toys like the tube and have Sakura push her around. Then swap places and Aoi would try (and fail) to push Sakura around in one.</p><p>But the highlight of their time at the pool was when Aoi had the idea for the two of them to compete to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. A  game she hasn’t played since she was a young child, it brought out the feeling of nostalgia. </p><p>“On the count of three.” Aoi grinned. “One...two...three!” </p><p>The two quickly took a deep breath and held it was they plunged under the water. Despite the chlorine in the water burning her eyes, she found she couldn’t close them. The way the water distorted her vision allured her in some aesthetically pleasing manner and she found she couldn’t keep her eyes shut. At least until she kept her focus on Aoi she felt like she could at least blink again.</p><p>It felt like forever, each second felt like an eternality as her chest ached from the lack of oxygen. Her lungs were practically screaming at her to resurface and breathe again. Unable to take the discomfort any longer, she finally emerged from the water, finding herself immediately gasping her air after being unable to breathe for so long.</p><p>Aoi resurfaced a few short seconds later.</p><p>“Wow, that was nearly a tie.” Aoi chuckled. “Sure you haven’t been practicing your swimming?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head, focusing on getting some of her wet hair out of her face. She really should get in the habit of tying it back for such occasions like this. “Not swimming, but I do practice some breathing techniques as part of my training.”</p><p>“Well you definitely gotta teach me whatever you been doing.” she chuckled before she swarm off. “Come on, I want to squeeze in a few laps before we go!”</p><p>...</p><p>Time went by so fast, it was well into the evening by the time they were done swimming and they both only just realized that after they entered the locker room.</p><p>“It’s been forever since we went swimming together,” Aoi said, throwing on her sweater. “We should do it again like we used to.</p><p>“Indeed, it’s been far too long,” she spoke, attempting to brush her damp and chlorine soaked hair. “I’ve clearly been neglecting training in that area. I’m clearly out of practice, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re still really good,” Aoi reassured, collecting her things from the locker. “But I definitely won’t complain if you want my help.” she grinned.  “Do you have everything?” </p><p>Sakura quickly checked her bag and nodded, all her items were accounted for.</p><p>“Great, Let’s go. I don’t want to get stuck in five o’clock traffic.” </p><p>And so they left the building, and right away Sakura was hit with the cold evening fall chill. She immediately shivered and stuffed her hands into her jacket’s pockets.</p><p>“You really need mittens,” Aoi commented. </p><p>“I lost my old pair, I suppose I’ll have to buy a new pair soon.” </p><p>“Especially before winter, you’ll freeze to death.” </p><p>They entered Aoi’s car, and it wasn’t long before they said their goodbyes and talked about meeting again in the future once Aoi dropped her off. As soon as she stepped inside her heart dropped upon being greeted with Kenshiro’s charger that was still plugged into the wall. Then it hit her...</p><p>This was the longest she went without thinking of him since she had gotten the android.</p><p>....</p><p>Days turned into weeks and sure enough, they were in the middle of winter. Sakura managed to get back into her natural routine of training. And on top of that, she and Aoi had made a habit of hanging out often, something that also became part of her new routine. Well, truthfully it wasn’t new. It was exactly what they used to do before. But it’s been far too long and it felt like a whole new experience.</p><p>“You still haven’t gotten any mittens?” Aoi frowned.</p><p>“I know, it just keeps slipping my mind,” Sakura said. “And not like you give me much free time to do so in between training.” she joked.</p><p>“Well you should have said something, we could have picked up a pair.” </p><p>“To be fair on the occasions we do go out shopping you get easily distracted. I lost you in the last shop.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault everything is on sale right now.” Aoi huffed as Sakura rubbed her hands together and breathed on them in an attempt to keep warm. “Let’s grab a coffee or something, that should warm you up.” she pointed on ahead to a small coffee shop. “Let’s grab something there.”</p><p>They popped inside and placed their orders. While waiting Sakura’s cellphone buzzed to life. She dug it out of her pocket and let out a gasp as she saw the screen. A text message from none other than Kazuichi! Typically he sent Sakura messages updating her on Kenshiro’s progress. He used to send her photos as well, but seeing Kenshiro dismantled just made her feel sick to her stomach.</p><p>“What is it?” Aoi asked, handing Sakura her coffee.</p><p>“It’s about Kenshiro...” Sakura said as she read the text. </p><p>“Oh, you said Kazuichi was fixing him up, right?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, he just finished actually.” her lips formed a massive grin.</p><p>Her heart raced so fast in excitement Sakura could have sworn it would burst at any given moment. She read and reread the text many times, and it always said the same thing. Kenshiro was finally repaired after so long. Not only that, Kazuichi was asking about when he could drop off Kenshiro. </p><p>“Wait... he actually fixed him?” Aoi stared in disbelief.</p><p>“Indeed he did, I knew Kenshiro was in good hands.” she couldn’t stop smiling even if she wanted too. </p><p>She messaged him, deciding to let him know that he could just drop Kenshiro off at her place, informing him where she kept her spare key for those rare times she accidentally locked herself out of the house. </p><p>“If you don’t mind I would like to return home. Kenshiro will most likely be there by the time I arrive.” Sakura spoke, looking up from her phone and at Aoi. </p><p>“Now? But we have only been out for an hour.” she pouted. </p><p>“You’re more than welcome to come with me.” Sakura offered, putting her phone away once Kazuichi replied to her message and agreed to drop him off. </p><p>Now it was her turn to not give Aoi a chance to respond, she was already out the door of the coffee shop and briskly walking. </p><p>“Hey, wait up!” Aoi called and quickly caught up with her.</p><p>They ended up walking in silence, not something Sakura intended to do but she couldn’t focus on anything else but returning home and finally seeing Kenshiro fully repaired and having him back in her life once again. </p><p>With their brisk walking pace, they were there in no time. Sakura fumbled around with her house keys, the appetency just grew worst and worst with each second it took. But she managed to dig her house key out and unlock the door.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find Kenshiro, Kazuichi had set him against the wall...on the floor. She furrowed her brow. The floor, really? For how excited he was to have the opportunity to work on an android he could have at least been more careful in his placement. Sakura had plenty of chairs and even a bed to set him on! No, she shouldn’t be annoyed by this. Kazuichi fixed Kenshiro and only asked for money to buy the essentials in order to repair him. </p><p>Though common sense and trying to reason with herself didn’t make seeing him on the floor any easier. Desperate to get him off the ground, Sakura scooped him up in her arms and carried him, deciding that set him up on a chair was a much more respectful spot.</p><p>There was a yellow post-it note stuck onto his chest, in her haste to get Kenshiro properly settled she failed to notice it. She plucked it off of him and read it.</p><p>‘Had to mess around a lot with his hard drive, big chance you might be looking at a factory reset. But otherwise, he’s the same android. Just plug him in and he’ll be up and running in no time.’</p><p>Factory reset... that just meant everything in his memory was erased. It would be just like when she first got him then. </p><p>“Sakura,” she turned around upon hearing Aoi speak. “are you.... actually going to turn him on right now?”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Sakura answered, returning her gaze to Kenshiro, finding herself growing more eager to get him up and running. </p><p>The way he sat there lifelessly disturbed her, it reminded her too much of him in the hospital. Even with this android being a fair copy from the ill one she had seen upon visiting him over the course of Kenshiro’s last stages of his unfairly short life. It still pained her to see him so unresponsive.</p><p>“Maybe you could do that later?” Aoi nervously confessed. “I-I mean we just met up today. It’s still early.”</p><p>“Aoi, you know how long I’ve been waiting.”</p><p>“But...” Aoi sighed. “Sakura, you know how this looks, right?”</p><p>“I’m aware...” she answered, running a hand over Kenshiro’s cheek, a part where he had been damaged when the accident took place. The image haunted her, seeing bits and pieces of him everywhere filled her with dread each time she thought about it. But nowhere he was, not even a scratch left from that day. </p><p>“Then you should know this isn’t healthy.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So you just don’t care?”</p><p>“Aoi, can we please drop this. I told you before, I am well aware of how this looks and what I’m doing.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t!” Aoi snapped. “You brought an android that looks exactly like Kenshiro! What were you thinking? He was your boyfriend, you loved him. I get it, but do you really think he would approve of this?”</p><p>“He was my first love.”</p><p>“So that makes this okay!? </p><p>“Aoi-“</p><p>“No, I’m not dropping this!” her hands curled into fists. “You can’t just expect me to sit around and watch you be all delusional!”</p><p>“I’m not delusional, I know what I’m doing.” she defended. </p><p>“Do you?” she frowned. “If you really did you wouldn’t be doing this in the first place! You’re more sensible than this.”</p><p>“I’m not hurting anyone-“</p><p>“Bullshit!” Aoi hissed. “You’re hurting yourself! This whole little relationship you have with him is entirely one-sided!”</p><p>“That... that could change, Chihiro’s project with alter ego is-“</p><p>“Alter ego still isn’t human, it’s not the same thing.” she crossed her arms. “I...I actually hoped after the accident with him you would have finally seen that. He’s an android, Sakura! That’s not the real Kenshiro and it never will be! No matter how hard you try. I know what you’re going through, when my brother Yuta died I felt my world fell apart. It was hard but I moved on... I can’t watch my best friend put herself through this! I had to do something-“ she stopped, covering her mouth.</p><p>At first, Sakura was confused, why did she say had instead of having. Then it hit her...</p><p>She didn’t see Aoi at all at the event for Chihiro’s charity. Sakura’s heart sunk as she connected the dots...</p><p>“It was you...” Sakura spoke, staring at Aoi. “You’re the one who attacked Kenshiro.” Just hearing the disbelieve in her own voice made her heart sink. </p><p>“I..l...” Aoi stuttered, glancing away from her. </p><p>That confirmed it, the way Aoi couldn’t look her in the eyes. As much as Sakura wished it wasn’t true... she had to face the facts. Her dearest friend was the one behind Kenshiro’s gruesome demise that dreadful night.</p><p>“How...how could you!?” Her heart raced, as she stared wide-eyed at Aoi.  “I thought we were friends!”</p><p>“Because we’re friends I had to do it!” she argued. “I can’t just sit there and watch you waste your life in some disturbing fantasy! You’re a good person, you deserve better than that! I don’t want you ending up like Toko or Taka’s dad.”</p><p>Sakura tensed, this time it was her turn for her hands to curl into tight fists. </p><p>“Get out,” she spoke without even thinking.</p><p>“Wha-what?” Aoi’s face paled.</p><p>“I said get out,” Sakura repeated. “I am not a violent person, but I will use force if necessary to get you to leave.”</p><p>Aoi’s eyes were brimming with tears instantly, she dug through her bag and retrieved something. She thrust it into Sakura’s arms and marched off towards the front door.</p><p>“Goodbye, Sakura,” she spoke, voice shaky with each word.</p><p>Aoi left, slamming the door on her way out. Leaving just Sakura and Kenshiro alone with an eerie silence surrounding them. Looking down at what Aoi shoved into her hands. It was a small paper shopping bag with something inside. She reached inside and pulled out a pair of wool navy blue mittens. She stared at them, did Aoi buy these today when she wasn’t looking? </p><p>Well aware she wouldn’t be getting an answer anytime soon, especially now, Sakura set them aside and returned her attention to Kenshiro. Following the instructions left by Kazuichi, she dug out the charger and hooked him up. A few short seconds later the sound of him booting up filled the empty house.</p><p>“I am an android created by Towa Group, factory number 11037.”  He spoke, saying exactly what he did the first time he got started up. “How may I serve you?”</p><p>“I wish to name you,” Sakura answered.</p><p>“Making adjustments in memory, please say the name you wish to call me.”</p><p>“Kenshiro.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic. After playing Detroit Become Human and reading the comic Diane’s Electric Tongue, I knew I wanted to write something with androids. The question was what? I replayed drthh and when I was spending my free time with Sakura and remembered Kenshiro, this fic was born.</p><p>This isn’t typically the kind of fics I tend to write, admittedly most of them (if not all) have happy endings in some way. But I’ve been working on this since summer and now I’m glad it’s finally done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>